Palavras ao Vento Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha vivido a vida toda para ver um mundo em paz para as pessoas e se esqueceu de amar, mas ela mostraria a ele que o amor nunca foi medido em idades


**Palavras ao Vento.**

**Capital Inicial.**

Alvo Dumbledore sempre foi considerado o bruxo mais sábio e poderoso do último século, mas hoje ele se encontrava de frente a um enigma que nem mesmo ele era capaz de decifrar.

Minerva Mcgonagall.

Harry tinha feito novamente, ao que parecia ele andava com mania de cupido e fez arranjos para que os dois professores tivessem um jantar romântico, mas como ter um jantar desses se você não se declarou para a pessoa a sua frente que a amava?

-Espero que tudo esteja a seu gosto Minerva –Dumbledore fala com uma voz calma, mas por dentro ele estava apavorado, o maior mago do últimos tempos estava tremendo como um adolescente no seu primeiro encontro.

**Não, não desista  
Você está na pista certa  
Esta é a nova prova  
Continue sempre alerta.**

-Por que você esta lutando Alvo? –Harry perguntava com um suspiro, o diretor encara o aluno de uma forma penetrante, por que ele perguntaria algo assim? Era obvio.

-Eu não quero aqueles a quem amo sofrerem... –Harry devolve o olhar fazendo o diretor estremecer, ele não imaginava que o olhar dele poderia ser copiado.

-Então por que você não se deixa amar as pessoas? Você sabe muito bem a quem me refiro –Dumbledore fica um tanto corado e fala.

-A nossa situação e complicada... –ele olha para o céu pela janela do escritório –Os governantes nunca aprovariam... –Harry o encara incrédulo e fala.

-Desde quando você liga para o que aquele bando de velhos caquéticos fala? Vá ser feliz Alvo –Harry se levanta e começa a ir para a porta –para que lutar por quem a gente ama, se a gente não pode demonstrar que ama? –Alvo volta a olhar para a janela com aquele pensamento.

**Sempre, sempre você diz  
Entrei de corpo e alma  
É assim que se faz  
Perca toda a calma.**

-Isso e inaceitável Alvo –um dos conselheiros fala, Dumbledore tinha começado a seguir os conselhos do aluno, as vezes a gente poderia aprender bem com as pessoas mais novas –Se casar com a professora Minerva? Esta contra todas as regras escolares... Você sabe que os diretores não podem se envolver com os professores... –Dumbledore se levanta e começa a emanar aquela aura de magia, mas ele não demonstrava sua raiva, não iria dar o gostinho para aqueles velhos caquéticos como Harry os chamou.

-Você não entendeu Holkowor... Eu pretendo me aposentar se for o caso... Mas eu não deixarei mais o mundo me tirar a minha felicidade... –nisso vários sócios começam a rir e falam.

-Olhe sua idade Alvo... Você não tem mais idade para agir como um adolescente apaixonado... –a aura de Dumbledore se intensifica, ele não deixaria aqueles homens rirem dos sentimentos deles.

-Pois bem... Acho que tenho que fazer da minha maneira mesmo... Boa noite cavalheiros –e sem falar mais nada ele sai da reunião.

**Como algo que eu sempre quis  
Algo que eu nunca fiz  
Você entende os meus atos  
E sabe como eu sinto.**

Muitos alunos olhavam para o diretor, ele parecia mais cansado do que nunca, mas os olhos dele centelhavam de uma forma especial hoje, quando os pratos são clareados, ele se levanta e sorri para todos.

-Hoje... Eu gostaria de anunciar que a partir do ano que vem, não estarei mais no comando de Hogwarts –metade da escola olhava para o diretor incrédulos, a outra metade achava que ele estava brincando, apenas alguns grifinórios e uma corvinal sabiam a verdade –Com o passar dos anos eu formei vários alunos brilhantes, vi eles construírem vidas perfeitas, cheias de amor e felicidade, mas eu nunca pude aproveitar estes momentos com as pessoas que amo –ele lança um olhar para Mcgonagall que o encara sem entender –Por isso eu anuncio que ao final desse ano, irei me aposentar para viver uma vida mais calma ao lado das pessoas que amo –ele se senta novamente e deixa as pessoas falando, mas ele pode ver os olhos de Minerva, eles iriam conversar e muito.

**O que importa pra começar  
É que o tempo não espera  
Quem perdeu a sua chance.**

Ela estava gritando com ele a meia hora e ele apenas sorria, não conseguia compreender como uma pessoa conseguia gritar tanto e sem tomar fôlego uma vez, quando ela finalmente parou e ficou encarando ele, Dumbledore vai ate Fawkes e sussurra algo no ouvido dele, a fênix some em um flash de chamas e aparece novamente com uma caixa nas garras, Dumbledore se aproxima de Minerva e se ajoelha ao que ela fica confusa.

-Minerva... Estes últimos tempos eu venho pensando muito em você... Em nós... –ele fica com um olhar saudoso –Dizem que o amor não tem barreiras, que ele pode atravessar os obstáculos da vida e o próprio tempo... –ele pega a caixa da garra de Fawkes e abre, era um anel prateado com um rubi em forma de fênix –Eu vivi anos apenas para ajudar esta escola que amo e as pessoas que moram nela, mas me fizeram ver que sem amar uma pessoa, minha vida não tem sentido, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado das pessoas que amo, especialmente você –ele coloca o anel no dedo dela e beija delicadamente a mão dela –eu gostaria de pedir você em casamento, não apenas para acompanhar este velho pelos seus últimos anos... Mas para este velho demonstrar todo o amor que ele não pode demonstrar antes... Minerva Mcgonagall... Você aceitaria se casar comigo? –a professora rígida deixa uma fina lágrima escorrer pelos seus olhos e encara aqueles olhos azuis que ela amava tanto, ela se inclina e lhe dá um beijo suave.

-Eu amaria Alvo Dumbledore... –o tempo poderia passar, mas todos os alunos se lembrariam do amor que o diretor tinha pela sua professora favorita.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A LOKA DA MINHA PRIMA JEWEL.RSRSRS TE ADORO LOKITA.RSRS SE NÃO FOSSE POR VC EU AINDA NÃO TERIA POSTADO AS MINHAS HISTORIAS.RSRSRS**


End file.
